


Thor's Trick or Treating Adventures

by Take_me_to_Wonderland



Series: Celebrating the holidays- Avengers Style! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Seasonal, This Is STUPID, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_me_to_Wonderland/pseuds/Take_me_to_Wonderland
Summary: Midguardian Traditions really confused Thor, and when he learns about the holiday called 'Halloween' he is even more confuddled and fears he'll never understand.Luckily, his friends are experienced in the ways of celebrating Midgardian holidays, and are more than willing to show him what it's all about.ORThe Avengers (and Spiderman) go Trick or Treating and absolute chaos ensues.





	1. Midguardian Traditions are so Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I think this deserves an explanation.
> 
> I wrote this on Halloween, but I'm uploading it now in December because I didn't have Ao3 back then and I don't want you guys to have to wait xD
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy this absolute weirdness. I don't know what I was on when I wrote this but I regret nothing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> Boys and girls of every age  
> Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
> Come with us and you will see  
> This, our town of Halloween

Thor walked into the living area one day with a puzzled look on his face. Upon entering, he was greeted by just Tony and Steve. He assumed the others must be away on some other business.

"Wow okay you look confused, who pissed in your cornflakes?" Tony asked. I mean, at least he was trying to be sincere.

Steve visibly doubled over on the other side of the couch, holding in his urge to shout 'language!' at Tony.

"Friends, I am most confused. What is this holiday about saying 'hello' to the 'ween?'" Thor asked his question with the most genuine look on his face, but the poor Asgardian was only met with more confusion.

"Thor, what in god's name are you on about?"

"It is one of your midguardian holidays, no?" Thor scratched what stubble he had on his chin with an extremely puzzled expression, "I heard young Peter talking about 'Hello-ween' and I simply do not understand."

"Please tell me you mean Halloween." Tony practically crossed his fingers that Thor had misheard Peter; because he wasn't exactly ready to have a conversation about 'ween' or anything of that sort, with the kid just yet. Or, preferably, ever.

"It is the same thing, no?" Thor's naivety was practically pitiful.

"Is this seriously your first Halloween here? Man you need to get out more you know you really should-"

"What Tony means to say is," Steve interrupted suddenly, aware that this conversation was heading south quickly, "Halloween is a holiday we have here on Earth where you dress up and eat candy."

"I hate to break it to you, Steve," Natasha's voice came from in the kitchen, "But that was a really mediocre description."

Tony all but snorted, "He's too scared that's what it is. He sees all the pumpkins on the street and runs the other way."

Steve rolled his eyes, "At least I don't spend Halloween blasting that bizarre skeleton song until the sun comes up."

"you mean spooky scary skeletons."

"Who would name a song something like that?" The super soldier asked flatly.

"Probably the best musicians of our time, that's who."

Before Steve could question Tony's sanity any further, he was interrupted by the booming voice of the God of Thunder.

"I feel that I understand what Halloween is now," Thor's voice practically erupted across the room, "it is a midguardian tradition where people dress up in their battle armour, wearing masks of pumpkins and stealing the candy from their neighbours; all while singing about the skeletons of their opponents."

...

"I mean, you're close enough." Tony tried as hard as he could not to snigger at poor Thor.

Thor smiled, he always enjoyed the idea of a holiday dedicated to battle and violence, and the additions of candy and music seemed to make Halloween ideal for him.

"You know Thor, if you want the full Halloween experience, you should come trick or treating with us." Tony added.

"What?" Steve's eyes turned an impossible size, "We're going trick or treating? Since when?"

"Since just now. Come on cap, don't tell me you're too stiff for this kind of light-hearted fun." Tony gave an almost jeering smile.

"It's not that, I just-" Steve paused for a moment calculating his words, "I hate the idea of-" another brief hesitation, "I really don't think it's right for us to-"

When he glanced across the room he was met with a blank expression on Tony's face and an absolutely fascinated expression plastered across Thor's.

"You know what? We actually should do this. We've been working hard recently and maybe it'd be good for us." He gave in with a faint smile emerging on his lips, "Besides, it'd be fun, don't you think?"

"Then it's a date," winked Tony, "We're gonna come back with so much candy."

"I am thoroughly excited for the occasion," Thor gave a hearty grin, "I will ensure that I collect masses of the sweet delicacies."

"We'll end up with bucketfuls, and I'll bring the kid with us too- nobody can resist his puppy dog eyes so we'll end up with even more." Added Tony who was apparently really passionate about this topic.

"You're all gonna get diabetes." Muttered Natasha as she moved from the kitchen into the living room.

"It adds to the experience!" Protested Tony almost immediately.

"But count me in," she smirked, "let's dominate this holiday."


	2. A God, a Millionaire, a spider, a soldier and a super spy walk into a costume store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More weird stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Everybody scream  
> Everybody scream  
> It's almost Halloween  
> Do the trick or treat  
> Do the trick or treat  
> It's almost Halloween  
> Everybody scream

"You know, I still think it'd be better if I just made the costumes." Muttered Tony under his breath as the group of Avengers walked into a costume store. "For one thing they'd be way less tacky; and don't get me started on how expensive these are gonna be."

"Tony, I don't think the price should really bother someone like you," pointed out Steve.

"It's not just the price," he groaned, "Some of these costumes are so badly made; an old man in his basement could do better."

"But friend Stark, I desire to have the full Halloween experience and according to Peter, it is essential that one purchases his Halloween costume in a mortal store." Thor's voice boomed. The enthusiasm in his voice really showing.

Peter smiled from beside the god, "That's right Mr Stark. We've gotta give Thor 'The full Halloween experience."

"This is exasperating! You're just making stuff up!" Tony dramatically complained, "You tell him Steve- we don't have to go into this crappy store!" Despite what he said, it was clear to Natasha that Tony was enjoying himself.

As the others play-bickered, she nudged Steve, "So what are you thinking of dressing up as, Cap?"

Steve hesitated for a brief second, "Should I dress up? I mean, I was just going to go as myself."

"No way!" Tony made a sound that resembled choking, "You can't do that cap- that defeats the purpose of coming to this crap shack in the first place!" He pointed a finger at the confused super soldier, "You've gotta dress up! It's tradition!"

"Ah yes, one must not meddle with traditions." Thor added with a voice of wisdom, "I know first hand that that can result in dire consequences."

Steve sighed, "Well I guess I'll find something to be."

The 'Costume crap shack' as Tony called it, was crowded with masses of people- families and young children, frantically making last minute costume selections. The sale area in particular was busy with parents and children: but that was to be expected.

Thor walked into the store with a look of childlike wonder plastered across his face. "This is a most enchanting environment." The God laughed, "I am certain that I shall enjoy this experience very much so."

Tony on the other hand looked as if he would rather be falling off a cliff. Peter picked up on this negative aura surrounding his mentor and gave him a sincere smile, "Don't worry Me Stark. It'll be fun."

_

If by fun he meant pushing and shoving through gigantic crowds of shoppers in a frantic rush to get out, then the avengers had a blast.

But at least they got through it in the end, some of them seeming more pleased than others.

Thor, obviously, seemed the most pleased after his shopping experience- saying that he could've 'Spent all of eternity' in there. He came out holding his newly purchased costume in the air above him as if it was some kind of trophy. "I am going to be the victor of the Halloween celebrations," he declared proudly, "The earth shall tremble in fear of my horrifying garb."

"I think the earth trembles in fear of you anyway," pointed out Peter.

"Then I shall be the most terrifying being on the entire planet!" Thor concluded with a mighty laugh.

"Nah, I think that title already belongs to Red here." Tony said- promptly recieving a death glare from Natasha in response. "I rest my case."

Peter laughed before asking the God, "Thor, what are you going to be anyway?"

Thor had a hearty laugh, "Stark informed me who the most terrifying character in your earthen culture is- and so I have decided to go as this mighty being."

"That sounds so awesome!" The spider-ling responded. Thor's vague response had left him with even more questions and ideas- could he be going as penny-wise? Or Michael Myers? Maybe Thor would be dressing up as Donald Trump? He was genuinely excited and enthusiastic to find out what the God of Thunder had in mind.

"Well," Tony's voice butted in, "I can already imagine the terrified faces of innocent bystanders." He stifled a laugh.

Steve felt suspicious at Tony's reaction, hoping that he hadn't convinced Thor to dress up as something utterly ridiculous. But he knew they'd have to wait until tomorrow when they went trick or treating to find out who everyone was being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treating only leads to more weirdness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Spooky scary skeletons  
> Send shivers down your spine  
> Shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
> Seal your doom tonight…

When Halloween finally came, it certainly didn't disappoint. The day seemed like it came straight out of a nightmare- with cruel, freezing winds blowing mindlessly out of control. Clouds plastered the orange skies, and at night that orange was replaced by a dark smoky black. The full, ghostly moon peeked out of the clouds just enough to create a vicious, uncertain environment. It was perfect. Just what you wanted Halloween to look like.

The ominous silence however, was soon to be disrupted- because it was time to go trick or treating.

When Thor entered the living area where they planned to meet, he didn't expect to be met with literal screams. But then, he supposed, he did want to terrify the minds out of people- he just thought his friends would expect that. At least Tony expected it though, because it was no exaggeration to say that he was laughing like a madman.

"Thor-" The genius attempted to speak through his intense laughter, "That costume is even more amazing than I thought it'd be."

"Why thank you Stark- I must admit I am very pleased with the reception it has received already." 

"You're going to give people so many nightmares." Natasha spoke quietly.

"Damn right," Tony agreed, "My compliments to the genius that chose it."

"Although I must say, it is very hard to breathe inside of this outfit," Thor spoke from inside his suit, "We must leave soon- or I fear that I won't be able to wear this outfit long enough.

Steve- who's mouth had been hanging open the entire time, nodded his head at this. "Thor's right." He agreed, "Are we almost ready to get going?"

Tony bolted off the couch, "Gimme a sec Cap, I still gotta get my shit on."

"Ditto." Said Natasha bluntly, as she went in the same relative direction. Cap nodded at Thor before heading off as well.

And that was how Peter walked into the living area to find Thor dressed up as Barney The Dinosaur sitting on the couch. "Holy shit dude! That's the most terrifying costume I've ever seen!"

...

The group of trick or treaters wasted no time in escaping the tower and flooding out into the quiet streets of the city. While Thor's costume was without a doubt the most terrifying AND the weirdest, the others had certainly gone all out as well.

Nat had elected to go as Batman, claiming that if Ben Afflek could be Batman then so could she. She even brought baterrangs with her, saying you always need to keep your guard up. Steve, having decided that he didn't want to be recognised in his costume, decided to 'disguise' himself as a ghost. With a massive sheet over his head and a couple of eye holes, nobody could really recognise the Super Soldier. Peter had gone as a storm trooper, his love for StarWars never going ignored for a moment.

Tony had decided, however, that none of the costumes in the 'Costume Crap Shack' were up to his standards- protesting that he'd rather have a decent costume. That's why he showed up dressed as Captain America. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your shield, Cap." He said, "I wanted to get every detail right."

Amongst the masses of children dressed up for Halloween in Fortnite skins, the group of heros certainly stood out well. And they were ready to seize the night.

Thor, in his magnificent Barney costume, strode ahead boldly. "We are going to terrify the minds out of this neighbourhood." He spoke confidently as he marched up to the front door of the first house he reached.

As he stopped and waited for the others to catch up with him, he made sure he understood what to do. "I just knock on the door and ask for the candy, correct?" He confirmed.

"That's right," Nodded Tony- erm, Captain America. "And then we leave and go to the next place."

"This is simple!" Thor's voice boomed as he rung the doorbell, "We shall no doubt have a wide selection of sweet delicacies once we are done!"

They didn't have to wait long, because a second later, an old woman emerged at the door. She took one look at Thor's costume and instantly screamed her heart out, slamming the door and running the other way.

...

"Well that could have gone better." Steve said to the silence.

"You know, instead of captain America, they really should call you Captain Obvious." Tony remarked; despite the fact that he was, indeed, dressed up as the man.

...

After a brief moment of hesitation, Thor took it upon himself to ring the doorbell again. There's no point going home empty handed, right?

Almost immediately after knocking, the group was met with a frantic shout of: "Go away!"

At this point, they were met with two basic options: either go to the next house and pretend nothing even happened; or keep persisting. Naturally, they chose the latter. They were ready to go big or go home.

This time, Tony rang the doorbell. Putting on the best impression he could of his Star Spangled Friend, he spoke to the women on the other side of the door: "Ma'am, my name is Captain Steve Rogers and it is my duty to protect this country-western but I can't do it without the help of nutritious candy."

Behind him, Steve was high key cringing, Natasha was failing horribly at not laughing; and Peter was staring in awe at his mentors skills in deception.

Thor stood back a little as the door creaked open: aware that his costume was likely the cause of the old women's small heart attack.

The door hung slightly open, and a wrinkly hand was seen to be hanging out- the women handed them each one banana and then slammed the door sharply. "Now go away! I have better things to do than encourage you good-for-nothing trick or treaters!"

Apparently, some people just didn't have the Halloween spirit.

The next house, however, was much more welcoming, as well as the one that followed- and several after that. Even though Thor managed to frighten vast amounts of people with his Barney costume, and Nat threatened one too many people with her baterrangs, the night went without a hitch.

...

Later on, the group reached a rather upper class looking building in an upscale neighbourhood. Upon knocking the door at 177a Bleeker Street, things started to turn a little more strange.


	4. Guys I think we gained an ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think at this point, you'd be surprised if things WEREN'T weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > I put a spell on you  
> Because you're mine

"This house looks really fancy," Peter noted as the group approached the next house on Bleeker Street, "Let's hope they've got heaps of candy just waiting for us!"

"Oh I don't doubt it," agreed his mentor, before adding, "Damn Steve, I have no idea how you walk around in this thing all day I feel like I'm wearing pajamas."

Steve tried not to look over offended, but it didn't really matter since in his ghost outfit, nobody could make out his face anyway. "I'm not the one who designed it Tony," he pointed out swiftly, "And besides, it's nice to have a bit of comfort in the midst of battle."

"And like your suit's any better, Stark." Snickered Natasha as she took a bite of a chocolate bar from the last house, "You literally look like a beacon in the sky."

"Pshhh," The millionaire waved them off dismissively. "You're both just jealous. Anyway, who's turn is it to ring the doorbell? I've lost track."

"I believe it to be yours Stark," said Barney- sorry, Thor, "Although I may take over if you so desire." Thor particularly enjoyed ringing doorbells and chanting trick or treat- despite his initial bad experience with it at the first house, which they had now dubbed 'Crazy Lady House.'

"Nah I've got this," Tony headed towards the door. As soon as he rung it, however, the group of heros were lifted up by a wave of magic and disappeared.

... What?

Thor was confused, it didn't feel as if anything had been done to them, and yet they were now all inside of the building. They must've been teleported inside, but... how? Surely Earth didn't have wizards? Apparently it did now.

The others seemed equally taken aback- all standing defensively, ready to take on whatever danger was bound to approach them any moment; but Thor didn't feel that afraid. In fact, he felt stronger in his Barney the dinosaur costume, ready to take on anything- and with his friends at his side he knew they were bound to rise above whatever hardships came their way.

Almost suddenly, a man teleported towards them. He looked as if he was dressed up for Halloween too, and Thor was quick to point this out- "Ah, sir, I must say that your wizard costume is on point."

Tony snorted beside him and Steve looked concerned. The 'wizard' then used this as his opportunity to introduce himself to his confused crowd. "My name is Dr Stephan Strange- Master of the Mystic Arts."

His name caught Tony's attention, "Stephan Strange-? As in, the surgeon Stephan Strange?"

"That's right. But, really that's who I was. That's not important right now though, what I want to know is why the Avengers turned up at my door wearing goofy costumes."

"We are participating in the tricking of the treat." Thor declared proudly, "Now please do not be hesitant about procede to bestow upon us the sweet delicacies we came for."

"He means we're trick or treating." Muttered Natasha flatly when Thor's declarative statement was met with a confused look on the Doctor's face.

"I see..." He gave them a narrow look, "Why though? Aren't all of you a little old for this kind of thing?"

They all looked rather taken back, "The kid's 15!" Protested Tony, "And who says there's an age limit on trick or treating?"

"Precisely!" Nodded Thor.

"I suppose, but, aren't people a little concerned when they see Barney the Dinosaur, Captain America, Batman, a Storm Trooper and what- A white sheet? At their door?"

"Actually, I'm a ghost." Grimaced Steve.

"Right well, regardless of what you are, aren't people a little scared? Because trick or treating can be threatening for some."

"Yeah, we know." Sighed Peter- only referring to the very first house they visited.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Tony added, "We don't really care about what people think, because we're the fricking Avengers. And all we're doing is having a little light hearted fun, not leveling a city or some meta shit."

...

"Fair enough then." The doctor nodded before adding hesitantly, "Think you could use some help?"

.........

Dr Strange, as it turned out, was a natural trick or treater. He used basic magic spells to absolutely spook the minds out of people and even impress a few ladies.

As it got later into the night, the group decided to turn around and start heading back. Following a different set of roads in order to visit even more houses on their way. It was then that they walked past a house which had a malevolent, unsettling appearance. There were cobwebs hanging from the front and what little grass there was in the garden had faded to a dark, greying colour. In the garden stood a lone tree; with long spindly branches and not a single leaf.

"I have to say," Thor spoke up, "Some people clearly care little for caring for their abodes."

"We have got to go in," smirked Tony, "It's not Halloween if you don't visit a haunted house."

"A haunted house?" Questioned the God, "Why, that sounds magnificent! How I yearn to meet some ghosts on our great quest!"

Dr Strange nodded, "But the only thing more terrifying than a ghost is Steve Rogers wearing a white sheet."

"Hey!" Steve shouted out, offended, but the others were too busy focusing on the haunted house to pay that any attention.

"I do wish to do the honours of ringing the doorbell." Thor smiled, "For that way, if there are any ghosts they will instantly see me in my horrifying purple garb."

"Sounds like a plan," nodded Peter, "This looks so cool, I can't wait!"

And so, the group of Avengers and a wizard walked up the creaking steps into the haunted house before them.


	5. Houses really shouldn't be this creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird and spooky. What more could you ask for XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Baby, you're a haunted house  
> Better find another superstition  
> We're gonna stay in love somehow  
> 'Cause, baby, you're a haunted house now

It felt like a ghost was going to jump out at them just from looking at the house, but the group of heros persevered and cautiously crept up the steps to the front door. Wasting no time, Thor got all of his courage together and rang the doorbell.

An eerie silence followed; but then the door slowly- making a creaking noise, opened slightly.

"Aha!" Thor grinned, "It appears that this house is indeed not abandoned!" He gestured towards his friends behind him, "Comrades! Let us go forth into the haunted house and capture the ghosts!"

"Thor- ghosts aren't real. You know that right?" Tony said flatly.

"Actually," Dr Strange butted in, "I've come across ghosts on a number of occasions. Trust me when I say you don't want to mess with most of them." A shiver went down his spine, but instead of telling the group an anecdote about his ghostly experiences; he nodded to the door, "But that's besides the point. I agree with Thor, we should go in."

"Aw man- we're gonna be like the ghost busters!" Peter cheered gleefully in the background.

"You know, we could go in," Tony began, "But if we're gonna get arrested for trespassing; then I'd rather be out here."

"Fear not Stark: if the worst strikes, then we shall not get arrested- for the mighty wizard can merely teleport us out."

"It's Dr Strange," The millionaire pointed out, "And I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear you basically say it's alright to break the law if you can get out." But then, he stood forward, "But if we can get out then what are we waiting for? Let's go." He opened the door fully and strode in ahead of all the others; Peter quickly followed to walk in with him.

The house was cold and quiet- aside from the sound of dripping which was coming from who knows where. As they stepped into the main area of the house, a slamming noise broke the eerie silence, scaring the life out of poor Steve. They turned around to find that the door had been shut behind them.

Speaking in a hushed voice, Tony noted that the only way they could get out now was literally with Dr Strange's sling ring.

They decided to track forwards- and were met with a living room- which had two doors, one on the left, the other on the right; and a tall, narrow staircase. "Obviously we're not gonna split up." Peter whispered into the silence, "Because that's the most stupid thing to do in a horror movie, cause everyone just keeps getting picked off."

"Normally I'd agree," the sorcerer supreme said, "But this isn't a horror movie, and if we split up, we can easily cover more ground."

"That's what they think in horror movies.." The teenager muttered, but didn't question the Doctor's logic.

"Here's what we're gonna do." Steve took charge of the 'mission,' now that things had gotten somewhat serious; having recovered from his earlier jumpscare, "Tony and Peter, you guys head left. Nat and Thor, you guys go right. Strange and I'll go upstairs."

The group nodded, and each headed their chosen ways. Unaware of the inevitable thing that was about to happen...

***

Steve led the way up the stairs, and he and Strange were met with a long corridor at the top. They carried on forwards, although the entire walk felt awkward to Steve. He didn't really know Dr Strange, and they exchanged not one single word on their way. He felt it was important for him to break the silence somehow, but he was tired and confused and had no clue what to say.

But... he had to say something. The tension was so thick, you could cut it swiftly into pieces with a knife.

"So..." He begun. What to say next? He had to think of something! "So, how's, uh, life?"

"Quiet-" the sorcerer said from behind him a little too harshly, "It's not that Rogers- but do you hear that?"

Steve nodded, completely understanding. They stopped in their tracks and took a second to listen. Sure enough, there was a faint noise coming from the end of the corridor. Steve was just too distracted by the awkwardness he felt to notice it. But that sound... it sounded like... scratching?

"What is that?" Strange questioned aloud in a quiet voice.

Steve mustered together all the courage he had. (Though he had to admit, being in his ghost costume did make him feel a little braver. As weird as that was) "There's only one way to find out, soldier. Let's go."

Strange just gave him a nod, and they carried on through the corridor- walking as defensively as they could. Gradually, they made their way along the long, winding corridor- the strange noise getting perpetually louder. Eventually, after what felt like a good thousand eternities, they reached a door.

The door was damaged- that was for sure. It had pieces of paint peeling off it and streaks of... What could only be blood. It had a nauseating smell, which made Steve feel as though he was going to throw up. Well, this wasn't the worst situation he'd been in; in fact it was far from it. He had to keep that faint drop of optimism in mind.

"Are you gonna open it?" Strange asked with a rather inpatient tone, which reminded Steve vaguely of Tony.

"Might as well," sighed the super soldier. At least his days were never boring. He- though hesitantly- reached for the rotting door handle. Taking a deep breath, he opened it.

And both of them let out a sharp gasp.

***

Meanwhile, Nat and Thor had opened the door on the right to find what could only be a kitchen. But it was barely looked after, and everything was a scattered mess.

"I must say," Thor noted, "I am very relieved that our kitchen does not look like this one."

The assassin nodded, "Agreed. Let's make sure it never gets this bad."

"Mhm," Thor nodded as he looked around the place. "There's not one piece of candy here, my friend. I fret that this expedition has been a waste of time."

"You're kidding?" Nat gave him a look, "Thor, we got loads of candy at the other houses- and what's not to love about a supposedly haunted house?"

"Although I do agree with you, I must say that it would be nice to return home so I may remove this costume." Thor gestured towards it with his arms, "Though it has succeeded in terrifying the masses, it is getting extremely stuffy in here."

"Fair enough," Nat smiled, "I guess it'd be nice to get this off as well. But I am gonna miss my baterrangs to be honest." Throughout the evening, she'd knocked out three people and threatened at least eight. At least her tactics proved to be effective because they did end up with bucketfuls of candy in the end.

In the corner of the kitchen, something caught the God's eyes. Expressing this to Natasha, the two of them went over to investigate. On further inspection, they found some very- and I mean very- sharp looking knives. The kind you'd literally find in a horror movie. The kind of knives you wouldn't find in any sane persons house, unless they wanted to skin something.

Thor scratched his chin, "I suspected something was off with this strange house." He couldn't help but visualise the kind of person that lived here. Perhaps they merely enjoyed the sharpening of knives? A killer wouldn't actually live here... right?

"Thor-" His friend interrupted his train of thought suddenly, "This knife is covered in blood."

This certainly caught the Asgardian off guard- and most importantly, it confirmed his fears. "Lady Natasha, we must apprehend this person. We must find them and bring them to justice."

"Sounds like a plan," his friend nodded- smirking, "This kind of thing is right up my alley." She picked up a particularly sharp knife, "This murderer better look out- Batman and Barney are coming for them."

They continued forward without hesitating- fueled with confidence and thirst for justice. There was another door on the edge of the kitchen, and with the intention of making this as epic as humanly possible, Natasha went as far as to kick the door down.

Standing ready, hoping for a fight; they were met with something neither of them expected. Because sitting there on a chair- in the otherwise empty, cold, dark room; was a dead body.

But that wasn't the worst part, neither was the fact that they seemed to be recently killed. The worst part was the fact that it was somebody they knew all too well- because that body belonged to Steve Rogers.

They froze, and then there was darkness.

***

On the other side of the house of horrors, Tony and Peter were navigating what remained of a bedroom.

It had a very ornate feel to it- looking almost as if it had come straight from the Victorian times. However, it looked as if something terrible had happened there in the past; the wallpaper had been torn and there was blood splattered in one corner of the room; covering the floorboards and wall with a dark crimson colour.

"What do you think happened, Mr Stark?" Peter asked his mentor quietly- clearly somewhat disturbed by this change of scenery.

"Kid, you know what I think? I think this is fake." A blunt response, but what could you expect from a man who didn't really believe in the paranormal.

"I dunno.. it seems pretty real to me."

Tony shrugged, "Pshh, I've seen plenty of 'haunted' houses. Every single one of them has been obviously fake." He pointed at the blood in the corner of the room, "I guarantee you that's fake too. None of this is real- it's literally designed to scare people like you."

"But Mr Stark- doesn't this place kinda creepy you out? I mean, how do you explain the door slamming behind us earlier?" Peter persisted.

"Easy. Someone was probably just standing there. We just missed them cause we were too busy, oh I dunno, breaking and entering?" He sighed, "Kid, I don't mean to be the pessimist; but they could've tried so much harder to make this scarier."

The teenager sighed, "I guess. I think it's still pretty cool though."

His mentor laughed, "Of course you do kid. Of course you do."

Just when Peter was about to speak again; their conversation was interrupted by a dark figure dashing across the room.

"Woah- Mr Stark did you see that?" Peter's eyes went wide.

"Yeah kid- it's called an actor, ever heard of one?" Tony's sarcasm literally erupted, "How terrifying. I'm trembling."

"Not that," Peter pointed in the opposite direction, "I'm taking about that bloody knife hovering in the middle of the room."

"The what!?" Tony whipped his head round just fast enough to see a blood-covered knife heading straight for him. "Son of a bitch-"

***

Just as he was about to brace himself for what was undoubtedly going to be an unfortunate and painful death: they were teleported away.

"Comrades!" Thor's voice came out of literally nowhere, "You have made it! How pleased we are to see you!"

"What-" They were back in the tower. Had Strange teleported them back? How did he know? Tony pointed at him harshly, "You- this was all a trick wasn't it? You planned this all, didn't you?"

The doctor let out a laugh, recognising that he had been found out, "You're right Stark. We planned this. But you've got to admit, we did a pretty good job if we managed to convince you that you were about to die."

"I guess, but- we, who's we?"

"I worked with one of your comrades, Clint. Turns out he knows a thing or two when it comes to designing haunted houses and making tricks." He laughed a little, as if remembering the experience, "I just helped out with magic here and there- making things hover, slamming doors, making corpses- all that fun stuff."

"Of course it was Barton. This had him written all over it," Natasha smiled to herself, "I should've realised it sooner."

"I gotta say, I'm impressed though." Steve noted, "It's not everyday you get to scare the Avengers so easily." He let out a laugh too, "But in all honesty, I'm just glad to be back home so I can get out of this ridiculous thing."

"Ah, you know earlier today I would've felt the same," said Tony, "But your suit's kinda grown on me Rogers. I might have to wear this more often."

"Please don't." Laughed Steve- seeing the humour embedded in his friend's words.

"So Thor, please enlighten us- how did you find your first Halloween on Earth?" Tony asked, directing the conversation over to Thor- who was in fact, still wearing his Barney suit.

"Stark- comrades, Strange; I must say that it has been a magnificent experience." The God had a smile plastered on his face, "Despite how I earlier saw this tradition of trick or treating as bizarre- I have thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Not to mention, I have all the candy I shall ever need. All I wish is that we did this far more often- it has been a wonder!" He gleefully raised his fist in the air to physically represent his success.

And that, is the story of how Halloween became Thor's favourite holiday; and how Clint managed to terrify everyone with his apparent haunted house making skills.

****

****

The end :)


End file.
